touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Otros Juegos
Danmaku *萌える弾幕STG もえだん (Moedan) - Un juego que podría considerarse como introducción al danmaku con Flandre Scarlet como protagonista. *東方弾幕風 (Touhou Danmakufu) - Un programa que te permite crear tus propios juegos estilo danmaku. *東方夢終劇 (Concealed the Conclusion) - Juego hecho en danmakufu. *東方風々偽 ～ but...become fault those (Touhou Huhuki) *⑨ 弾幕 Es un juego de disparos de danmaku para Android publicado por SORAIS *弾幕遊戲 Es el Segundo Juego de disparos de danmaku para Android publicado por SORAIS * [[鏈縁 无現里 〜 Evanescent Existence (Len'en Mugenri ~ Evanescent Existence)|鏈縁 无現里 〜 Evanescent Existence (Len'en Mugenri ~ Evanescent Existence)]] 東方弾幕風 ～ Touhou Danmakufu 0.12m *東方時封城 ～ the Alternative Age *東方夢終劇 (Concealed the Conclusion) - Juego hecho en danmakufu. *Phantasm Romance-幻想浪漫紀行- *東方地靈殿 ～ Subterranean Hatred *幻想浪漫紀行 ―Phantasmagoria Trues― *東方邪星章 ～ The Last Comer 東方弾幕風 ～ Touhou Danmakufu ph3 *神秘的な発電所 ~ Mystical Power Plant *新約・東方幻想殺 ～ Re.Phantasmagoria of Imagine Breaker *東方天華楼 ～ Frantically Forbidden Fruit *東方魔晶精 ～ Fairies of Sorcery *妖怪狐狸合戦 - Youkai Kori Kassen *東方桃源宮 ～ Riverbed Soul Saver *東方白塵記 ～ White Names Spoiled Past * 新約・東方幻想殺 ～ Re.Phantasmagoria of Imagine Breaker *東方魔宝城 ～ Book of Star Mythology *東方八ヶ岳 ～ Reawakening of Youkai Mountain Beat 'em up *熱血硬派まりさくん ～ ダウンタウン魔道物語 (Nekketsu Kouha Marisa-kun - Downtown Madou Monogatari) Cartas *Rumbling Spell Orchestra - Juego de cartas de duelo. Plataforma *Super Marisa Land - Clon de Super Mario Bros. con Marisa Kirisame como protagonista. *New Super Marisa Land - Clon de Super Mario Bros. con Marisa Kirisame como protagonista. *Super Marisa World - Clon de Super Mario World con Marisa Kirisame como protagonista. *MegaMari - Clon del clasico Megaman. Hecho por los mismos creadores de Super Marisa Land. *Mystical Chain - Juego de plataformas con Marisa Kirisame, Alice Margatroid y Patchouli Knowledge como protagonistas. Acertijos *東方武闘外伝 (Touhou Battle Gaiden) - Un juego al estilo Tetris para 1 o 2 jugadores. *まりさとありす (Marisa y Alice) Carreras *OZUNO - Un juego de carreras con Ran como protagonista. Estrategia en Tiempo Real *PatchCon *幻想郷 Tower Defense (Gensokyo Tower Defense) *Touhou Defense of the Shrines - Un mapa de Warcraft III, al estilo DotA. Cuenta con la gran mayoría de los personajes de Touhou de Windows. RPG *東方冥異伝　(Defiant of Shrine Maiden) - Un RPG de Touhou. *東方人形劇 (Touhoumon) - Una versión hackeada de "Pokemon Fire Red" reemplazando los pokemon con personajes de Touhou. *東方の迷宮 (Labyrinth of Touhou) - Un RPG de mazmorras que consta de un gran elenco de personajes de Touhou, muchos de ellos presentes tanto como jefes enemigos, como personajes jugables, desde 偽英国紳士団 Flash *Fluff - Un simple shump vertical con Cirno como protagonista. Creado por Walfas. Puzzles *東方武闘外伝 *東方武闘外伝 *まりさのかぎ *東方琳瑯華 entirety spell timbre *東方花火祭 *永夜幻想回廊 *東方ぐるぐる弾 *Fantasy Explorer Nitroid! *Marisa and Alice's Trap Tower *古明地さとりの情操教育 Sin Clasificar *東方戰騎譚 (DrunkTankies Battle in the Eastern) *東方烈華伝 ~ Rift in a Friendship Game (Touhou Rekkaden) *Touhou Soccer *Touhou Soccer Moushuuden *東方幻想連鎖 -東方ファンタズマゴリア- (Touhou Gensou Rensa - Touhou Phantasmagoria) *東方紫桜連夢 (Typing reverie) *東方繰人形2 アリスといっしょ (Alice to Eternal) - Juego de simulacion de citas con Alice Margatroid como protagonista. *戦国幻想郷 (Sengoku Gensokyo) Categoría:Otros Juegos